


see you tomorrow (and again)

by pikasoos



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Crush at First Sight, LITERALLY, M/M, Taeyang makes flowers bloom, but wait there's more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: No human ever finds Yoo Taeyang’s flower shop twice until a stranger comes in, and promptly makes Taeyang’s powers go haywire.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 24
Kudos: 59
Collections: Round One: Ringing In The Fanfare





	see you tomorrow (and again)

**Author's Note:**

> My love for SF9 led me to this fic fest, so here’s to hoping I do them justice in this fic ;A; Idek what this is, some form of magical realism? Yes, I think it’s that genre. Anyway, to whoever prompted this, I hope you enjoy and continue to love SF9. Title is taken from, you guessed it, SF9’s See You Tomorrow, and I used the following prompt:
> 
> F022 - Coffee shop / florist AU with a magical twist 
> 
> Another note, but Taeyang’s power is called flower manipulation! Imagine him as The Flower card from Cardcaptor Sakura, but the flowers sprout up whenever he wills it or when he doesn’t have a handle on his emotions. The kinds of flowers vary based on what the person is feeling or what the person signifies.
> 
> Last note, this grew out of control and I now want to write this as a short series and *jazz hands* here’s the first part.

No human ever finds Yoo Taeyang’s flower shop twice. He’s fine with it, some of his flowers aren’t really the shrubbery one finds in Seoul anyway. 

His flowers change depending on what his customers need or feel, and that right there, is the very purpose of his shop: to supply what his customers need. It just so happens that he does it through flowers.

No, he doesn’t have his flowers flown in from all over the globe. First off, he’s not going to blow hard-earned money on planes, not when there are new dancing shoes he has his eye on and guitar strings to replace. Also, good food costs money. Second, it just sort of happens. He’s a witch, after all.

Not a particularly skilled witch according to his family, but a witch nonetheless with an active power that involves making flowers sprout up wherever, whenever. He could even make them mutate, but that’s a story for another day.

Taeyang is proud of his shop and his magic. He’s not going to save the world by turning it into a giant flower garden (that would be so cool though), but he’s content knowing that the protection charms or simple spells in his flowers are enough to get people through their lives.

The customers who come in over the past year are an interesting mix of people, magical and non-magical, and some humans stand out more than others like the flowers they leave with: the aspiring idol trainee who found themselves a leader of eight others (bellflowers, hyacinths, and liverworts for _constancy_ , _gratitude_ , _permanence_ , and _confidence_ ), the tall student who didn’t know what name to give when asked (trumpet creepers, who was he _waiting_ for?). There are too many to count, but Taeyang hopes that each of them has been able to find their happiness. 

No human ever finds Yoo Taeyang’s shop twice, and he’s content with keeping it that way.

ㅡ

“Excuse meㅡ” A voice startles Taeyang from pruning roses, and he immediately straightens up, dusting off his apron.

His newest customer is slightly shorter than he is, with long, wavy hair that belongs to a shampoo commercial, and he’s eyeing the flowers in the store with mild confusion. Taeyang can’t really blame him, some new ones had sprouted overnight after a particularly stressful video call with his parents.

“How can I help you?” 

“I was looking for…” The customer looks up and sees Taeyang, mouth slightly falling open. Taeyang knows he probably looks like a mess, and he’s covered in dirt, but staring is considered rude, even from good-looking guys. Especially when it’s good-looking guys doing it.

“Looking for…?” Taeyang prompts, and the stranger seems to shake himself out of whatever stupor he’s in, glancing around the store again as if it will help him.

“My mom’s birthday,” is what the stranger finally says, and Taeyang nods in understanding, immediately leading him away from the roses. The stranger gives him another confused look, and Taeyang is ready to give his explanation.

“I know roses are a popular choice, but sometimes people forget that all flowers have different meanings. I mean, red roses are fine, but it would be weird to give your mom something symbolizing romantic love, right?”

The customer is listening intently, nodding. “Yeah, definitely. I’m supposed to get her something from me and my noona.”

“You’ll want carnations then,” Taeyang grins, pointing out the pink and white variations in their buckets. “Pink and white carnations in particular represent a mother’s love and strength, and we can pair them with daylilies, since they’re also often used as a symbol for mothers.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” The customer smiles, and wow, that is a nice smile. Taeyang might be a little weak in the knees. “I’m Youngkyun, but my friends call me Hwiyoung.”

“Taeyang,” He replies, quickly picking out a few of the flowers before heading to the counter, ready to arrange them. Youngkyun trails after him, taking a seat on the stool Taeyang keeps for customers while they wait. It’s a bit nerve-wracking to be observed like this, but Taeyang has gotten used to it over the year the shop has been open. 

The silence is broken after a few minutes when he holds up the finished bouquet, holding it out for Youngkyun to inspect. “How is it?”

“It’s really pretty,” Youngkyun reaches out for it before something else catches his attention. He ends up picking up a closed lavender rose that definitely hadn’t been on the counter a few minutes ago. “How’d this get here?”

_Oh no._

“Ohㅡ what’s that doing thereㅡ” Taeyang deftly picks the rose out of his hands, sparing a quick glance below the counter where sure enough, a few more lavender roses have sprouted along with some camellias. Damn it. “Sorry, I can be a little scatterbrained.”

“That’s okay.” The confused look is back on Youngkyun’s face, but he takes the bouquet gingerly. “I’m sorry you had to go through the trouble though, I know it was last minute…”

“It’s fine.” Taeyang keeps himself from groaning when he sees three more roses spring from the ground. “Here, let me write up your receipt.”

It takes five more minutes before Youngkyun leaves the store with his flowers, and Taeyang finally heaves a sigh of relief. He examines the rose in his hand, the petals tightly closed to form a budㅡ a new beginning. 

He normally has a better grip on his abilities, and he can’t really risk alerting people to magic. He gets enough flack from his parents as it is, he doesn’t need to add near exposure of magic to the list. Oh well, at least he won’t be seeing Youngkyun again. Shame, he was kind of cute. 

For now though, he needs to find a bucket for the latest additions to his shop. Wait, make that two buckets.

ㅡ

Valentine’s Day is one of Taeyang’s busiest seasons. More people are able to enter the shop because of their last-minute need for flowers to satisfy their partners, and casting so many spells can take a lot of energy. Add inhaling the scent of roses for hours, and now you have a recipe for a sleepy Taeyang. 

He finishes ringing up another order when the little bell above the shop rings. 

“Taeyang-ssi!” Taeyang’s head snaps up quickly in surprise, and now it’s his turn to be confused. 

Youngkyun quickly heads towards the counter, and he’s not alone, dragging along a disgruntled friend who he introduces as Chani before launching into a long explanation on why they needed a large bouquet. Something about helping a friend do a grand confession to his long-time best friend? Maybe something yellow since the long-time best friend is a Pokemon fan?

Taeyang is on auto-pilot, nodding at the right places, but his mind? A total mess, because how the hell did this guy find his shop twice?! 

Unfortunately, today doesn’t seem to be his day, because Chani looks down and notices the lavender roses that had materialized near his feet. 

“You dropped a few,” Chani points out, and Taeyang bends down to pick them up, willing himself not to make any more flowers sprout. 

“Whoever they’re for must have ordered a lot,” Youngkyun adds, picking up one that Taeyang had missed. 

“You have no idea.” Taeyang sighs, waving towards the stool. “I’ll be with you two in a minute, just let me clean these up.”

“I’ll help.” Youngkyun volunteers, and while Taeyang very much wants to say no, the sheer number of customers that keep coming in have him asking for both their help.

By the end of the day, he decides to give them their orders free of charge, ignoring their protests and waving them off too quickly because Taeyang needs a break and he’s very sure he might actually flood his shop with purple flowers.

ㅡ

Sadly (or not), it isn’t the last time Youngkyun shows up to his shop. Sometimes he arrives with Chani or another friend called Dawon (what is it with their friend group and nicknames?), but mostly he shows up on his own. He’s not a nuisance, just genuinely curious about the flowers, Taeyang himself, and sometimes he helps Taeyang clean up the shop. 

He appreciates the help, he really does, but he doesn’t appreciate the amount of lavender roses that seem to multiply every time Youngkyun stays a bit longer. (How do university students manage their time these days?) Sometimes the flowers are peppered with a few camellias, and Taeyang really thinks someone is up there laughing at him for his predicament. 

They eventually become something like friends, and Youngkyun ends up calling him _hyung_ while doing his Music Theory homework at the counter occasionally. It’s nice to have someone to talk to, and it makes the shop feel less like utter solitude.

He ends up ranting to one of his magical regulars about it when he arrives, waving his pestle around and nearly whacking Juho on the head with it.

“Maybe he has some magical blood in him,” Juho shrugs, too focused on dangling a ball of yarn for Huru to play with. Anything to keep the cat from pawing at Taeyang’s flowers. “Potent enough to bring whoever’s with him into the shop as well.”

“That could be it.” Taeyang sighs, crushing the red rose petals his friend had requested in his hand. “This doesn’t explain why I suddenly can’t control my power around him thoughㅡ”

“Taeyang-ssiㅡ” Juho snatches the petals from him, scandalized as he looks at their sorry state. 

“Sorryㅡ” He apologizes, getting more of the petals and taking care not to manhandle them. “I’m just a little worked up about it. It’s been months since he came in, and he’s still coming in. Humans generally don’t come back here.”

“I know, but what if he’s meant to come in here?” Juho asks, glancing around before leaning in to whisper. “You said that camellias occasionally bloom around him, right? I’m not much of a flower expert, but even I know those are supposed to be the flowers of destiny.”

Taeyang is spared from answering when the bell above the shop jingles, and sure enough it’s Youngkyun, backpack slung over his shoulder. “Hey hyung.”

“Hey.” Taeyang ignores the pointed gaze Juho is sending him. “This is Juho hyung, he comes here sometimes when he needs outside interaction.”

“Oh haha,” Juho’s tone is sarcastic, finally letting go of the ball of yarn, which Huru immediately begins unraveling. “You must be the famed Youngkyun. It’s nice to know Taeyangie has other friends outside of me. Hopefully he hasn’t tried to chase you out with a broom yet.”

“No, hyung has been really niㅡ you have a really cute cat.” Youngkyun crouches down to pet Huru’s head, and Juho immediately beams at him, whipping out his phone.

“I have three more, want to see?”

Taeyang shakes his head at them, going to the storeroom to get the remainder of what Juho needed while Youngkyun oohs and aahs at pictures of cats. It’s pretty cute, if he does say so himself.

He comes back to the counter to find the usual lavender roses, brows furrowing when he notices that there are less than before. Upon closer inspection, the flowers aren’t even closed buds anymore. They’re slightly open this time, almost as if they’re beginning to bloom.

Taeyang steals a glance at Youngkyun laughing before looking back at the flower. He steals another glance, startled when he sees Youngkyun looking back at him. He glances away immediately, hiding behind the cash register and counting today’s earnings because of all the things to anticipate, growing affection is definitely not one of them.

The number of flowers gradually decreases, but each new batch seems to bloom a bit more than the last. 

ㅡ

Youngkyun eventually becomes a fixture in Taeyang’s life, coming into the shop when he isn’t too busy with class. When he isn’t doing homework at the counter, he sweeps up the shop, stopping once in a while to ask Taeyang what various flowers mean. Today is one of those days.

“You always seem to have purple roses.” He points out, eyeing the three buckets full of them. “Or they never run out.”

 _Well, they always pop out whenever you’re around, so expect to see even more._ “My supplier gives them to me for a cheaper price.”

“Right,” Youngkyun echoes, standing up a bit straighter as if he’s just recalled something. “They’re different now though. When I first got here, all you had were lavender rose buds. They seem to be blooming slowly now.”

He notices Taeyang staring at him, coughing a bit to dispel the awkward silence that had fallen after his words. “I just. I notice things. My sister would always ask for my opinions on outfits, and she’d get mad whenever I’d say I wouldn’t notice anything. Now I’m a pretty good observer.”

“It’s a handy skill to have.” Taeyang finally says, pulling one of the roses and examining it closely, fingers brushing against the soft petals. He’s highly aware of Youngkyun’s eyes on him, meeting his gaze. “Spill it. What do you want to ask?”

“What do the lavender roses mean?”

It takes a while for Taeyang to answer, lifting the flower for Youngkyun to get a closer look. “Buds represent a new beginning, while a fully bloomed one shows growth. Wilting ones have to be avoided as much as possible, since they usually symbolize unrequited love, defeat, or loss.”

“How about the color?”

“Lavender roses…” Taeyang pauses, and he’s really trying not to add any drama to it, but god, this is mildly embarrassing. “Their meanings range from love at first sight to eternal love. Basically being enchanted by someone.”

“Poetic.” Youngkyun says, nodding at the flowers in Taeyang’s hand. “You really know a lot about them. Flowers, I mean.”

“I should, it’s my job.”

“I know thatㅡ you just. I mean, you’re really passionate about your job, which is nice.” Youngkyun clears his throat, pointing at something near Taeyang’s feet. “You stepped on one, hyungㅡ is that a sunflower?”

Taeyang immediately lifts his foot, groaning once he sees that he had in fact, made a sunflower materialize.

“That wasn’t there earlier,” Youngkyun looks at him, eyes wide. “I swear, it wasn’t.”

“It’s okay,” Taeyang says hastily, picking it up and placing it on the counter. “Anyway, it’s getting late. I don’t want your parents to think I’m using you for free labor.”

“You’re notㅡ” Youngkyun starts to say, turning around when Taeyang slowly ushers him out the door. “Yah, Yoo Taeyang, are you kicking me out?”

“It’s my shop!” He says sternly, running his hands through his hair. “Look, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay Youngkyun?”

“You promise I can come by tomorrow?”

“I promise.”

ㅡ

“A sunflower?” Juho echoes through the screen, sewing needle raised in one hand while the other holds a pillow, no doubt scratched by one of his cats. “Adoration _and_ loyalty. That is a very strong crush.”

“What do I do?” Taeyang runs his hands through his hair, expression panicky.

“You could change your name and move out of the country.”

“I want an actual helpful answer!”

“Okay, hear me out. You could tell him that you made it appear, but you don’t have to tell him that the flowers that do appear have anything to do with his feelings. More specifically, his feelings towards you.”

“So you want me to lie by omission?” 

“Do you have a better idea?” Juho asks, yelping when he accidentally pricks himself with the needle in his hand. “All I’m saying is, maybe he deserves to know that you accidentally make flowers appear, and you don’t get them through express shipments. He can come into your shop regularly for a reason, Taeyang. You normally have a good handle on your powers, but as soon as this kid enters your shop, it’s like you’re the novice ten year old I met at age eleven again. Maybe he’s supposed to know.”

They bid each other goodbye minutes later, mainly because the cats are hungry, but Juho’s words linger on Taeyang’s mind for the rest of the night. 

He pulls out his phone, opening the messenger app before he can chicken out.

**_[chat between taeyang_0228 and h0123]_ **

_taeyang_0228: I’m sorry for kicking you out like that._

_taeyang_0228: I panicked._

_h0123: About sunflowers?_

_taeyang_0228: Pretty much._

_taeyang_0228: I need to explain a few things. Can you come visit tomorrow?_

_h0123: Of course, hyung._

_h0123: See you tomorrow?_

_taeyang_0228: See you tomorrow._

It’s only when Taeyang sends the last message that he realizes just what he’s done, staring at his chat with Youngkyun with mild panic. 

What has he gotten himself into?


End file.
